Sleepwalking
by macadoodles
Summary: "I've never been to this part of the castle before. At least not while awake. I sleepwalk you see. That's why I wear shoes to bed." One night, Luna is caught sleepwalking...by one Neville Longbottom. LLNL
1. Chapter 1

**A Neville/Luna! Based on her quote from the HBP movie. ^o^ enjoy.  
I OWN NOTHING! It belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros! **

_"I've never been to this part of the castle before. At least not while awake. I sleepwalk you see. That's why I wear shoes to bed."_

Neville Longbottom was absentmindedly walking around the seventh floor corridor. He had just left the Room of Requirement, but it was past curfew. Harry and Ron had previously informed him that Filch was in his office for the night, sick with a small flu. Neville knew he was clear to wander around for a little bit as long as McGonagall didn't catch him. He made sure his steps were silent as he crept through the corridors. Neville believed he owned the place at nighttime. It was the one time of day he could be alone and Malfoy wasn't there to bother him. Neville was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice running into somebody else.

"Careful!" Neville said, but stopped once he noticed it was just a dreamy Luna Lovegood. Her silvery blue eyes were staring off into space and she had a small smile on her face. She was still in her pajamas, a tank top and pants with what looked like wrinkly lizards with huge horns on their noses. Luna's cork necklace swung precariously on her neck, and her plaid Converse were unlaced.

"Luna? Where are you going?" he whispered. Neville was afraid someone was around the corner. Luna's smile grew bigger on her face. Neville's mind flashed back to something that she had said a few weeks ago. _I sleepwalk you see. That's why I wear shoes to bed._

She had told Harry that when they went to Slughorn's Christmas party! Jealousy and anger boiled up inside Neville. She had looked quite pretty in her different silver robes, but of course she didn't notice him. She was too distracted by the vampire they had there. He waved his hands in front of Luna's face.

"Luna...? Luna?" he asked, trying to wake her up. Suddenly, she began to murmur in her sleep.

"Hm...Gulping Girbugles..." she muttered. "Not those, they're too fluffy..." Neville rolled his eyes. Probably one of her made-up creatures again. However, Neville felt the need to escort her back to her common room. She was innocent, although not a close friend of Harry's. She was just a girl who maybe had a few missing gears in her head. But she had the mind of a child, and Neville felt a certain fondness for her.

"Come on, Luna," he said, taking her hand and leading her in the direction of Ravenclaw tower. She continued to mumble in her daze.

"Nargles...got to pick the Flipdingers, they're ripe..." she whispered. Neville peeked around a corner, making sure the coast was clear. Not many students were out at this time, and the ones that were never ratted out other students. It was like an unspoken code.

"Okay, not too much farther, Luna," he told her, but then again, she couldn't hear him.

"Oh...Neville," she breathed. That stopped him dead in his tracks. Luna couldn't be awake, could she? He stared into her face, but those eyes were still glassed over, not recognizing him at all. So if she wasn't awake, that meant she actually said his name in her sleep. She was _dreaming _about him. A strange feeling overcame Neville's stomach.

"Luna?" he said again.

"Your eyes remind me...of sapphires..." she mumbled. "I'm actually...fond..." Neville moved closer to her, anxiously awaiting more. However, Luna's head dropped, and her eyes closed. She lost her balance and began to topple forward, but Neville quickly caught her before she could land on the floor.

_What now? _he thought. He couldn't be caught in the corridors after hours with Luna Lovegood in his arms. So many rumours, not to mention the scandal that it was. His grandmother would have his head! Neville could just imagine the Howler now. _You and a girl alone after hours in the corridor? WHAT WENT ON THERE NEVILLE? WE RAISED YOU BETTER!_

But Neville didn't have to worry. Luna began to stir and before he could let go of her and run, she was staring wide-eyed up at him.

"Neville?" she said curiously. His mind started to panic, but he kept his face unreadable as always.

"Yes...Luna?" he responded, trying desperately to think of a way to explain to her what had happened.

"I was sleepwalking again, wasn't I?" Luna said wearily. Neville blinked. It was like she was reading his mind. "Oh well. I better be off to bed." She broke away from his arms and skipped down the hall to Ravenclaw Tower. Her long, dirty blonde hair swung side to side as she skipped, and it mesmerized Neville.

He turned on his heel and started towards the direction of the Gryffindor common room, trying to shake the thoughts that were flowing into his mind about Luna.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next day, Neville looked over at the Ravenclaw table to see if Luna remembered anything from that night. But she was eating alone, like usual, and had her nose stuck in that newspaper her father owned, The Quibbler. She looked up from it for a second and caught his eye, but broke off the glance almost instantly.

They had Potions class together, and Neville could barely understand a word Professor Snape was saying. He was too distracted by his own thoughts and feelings, whatever he might be feeling. However, he did break out of his reverie long enough for him to notice Luna's hand waving in the air.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?" Snape said.

"That's Amorentia," she said softly. "Most powerful Love Potion in the world...although, it doesn't create love. Infatuation."

"Correct. Did everyone hear that?" Snape said dryly. "Miss Lovegood is most correct about this, and one of the traits of this potion is..."

Neville stopped listening after this and focused on the potion. He smelled chocolate, mint, the pine scent of a Christmas tree, and an odor he couldn't place. He sniffed some more and realized what he was smelling. It had been in the air last night.

Radishes.

**Press the blue button for reviewing, please.  
Thanks for taking the time to read it! More to come!**

**~macadoodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Luna can't really shake her habit of sleepwalking, can she? **

That night, Neville was wandering the corridors again, almost the same situation as the night before. Right now, the only thing that occupied his mind was Luna. Neville wondered what she thought about him. _Probably thinks I'm a weird Herbology nerd. _

He sighed. There wasn't really any way to get her to change his mind about him. It was impossible to please everyone. Neville kicked a stone along the floor, not caring if anybody heard him. _What's coming over me? _

Neville continued to walk, heading for the Gryffindor common room. He figured he should just get back to bed, but he noticed a familiar shape a ways ahead of him. He squinted through the darkness, trying to make the person out. It was female, with long hair and-

_No. Not again, _Neville thought frantically. Yep, Luna was sleepwalking again, and she seemed determined in her sleep to get to the Gryffindor dorms. Neville ran up to her and grabbed her hand.  
"Luna. Wake up!" he urged. He shook her shoulders and tugged on her hair, which was like silk in his hands.

"Neville..." she murmured. Neville stopped his attempts at awaking her to listen. "Please...don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Luna," he answered her.

"I...I love you," she breathed before falling entirely asleep in Neville's arms. He stood stunned, but picked up Luna bridal-style and began to take her back to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

He approached the eagle knocker and it spoke. "What is broken every time it's spoken?"

"Silence," Neville said simply, and the door opened to the blue and bronze common room. There was a boy asleep in a recliner, and a girl who had her nose in a book. She glanced up and stared at Neville with a confused look on her face. He gave her a stare that clearly said to back off.

Neville placed Luna down on the sofa, and picked up a golden blanket and covered her. She rolled over in her sleep and smiled. Neville hesitated for a moment, then bent down and kissed her forehead. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and left.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Luna woke up with an ache in her back. She turned to lie on her stomach but only succeeded in falling off the couch.

"Ouch," she said, rubbing her head. A girl, the same one who had been reading last night, approached her.

"Have a good sleep?" she asked, giggling. Luna smiled at the appearance of one of her few friends.

"Yes, Lisa. Another night and no Qurkles were there to poison my dreams," Luna informed her, getting up from the floor. "How bad was my sleepwalking this time?"

"I'm not sure," Lisa said honestly. "I know I just woke up and it was one AM and I didn't want to go back to sleep. Your bed was empty, so I just took a book and read down here. But about half an hour later, someone came in carrying you, laid you on the couch, and left."

"Who?" Luna inquired.

"I can't remember his name, but he fought with you guys in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries last year?"

"Harry? Ron?"

Lisa laughed. "No, I'd recognize them from a mile away. The other guy, then."  
"NEVILLE?" Luna said incredulously. She couldn't believe it. Funny, she had had a dream about him just the last night. "So Neville brought me in here?"

"Yep, if Neville's the boy with black hair, blue eyes, kinda tall, Gryffindor, and seems to always have soil on some part of him?" Lisa listed off his traits.

"That's him!" Luna cried, running out the door barefoot, not caring if she was injured by splinters or wayward pebbles. She had to find him. Luna ran to the Great Hall and scanned the table of Gryffindors. No familiar face peeked out at her. She sprinted to the Room of Requirement but he wasn't in there either. Finally the answer hit her.

"Neville!" she exclaimed as she burst into the greenhouse. Neville looked up from the Mimbulus Mimbletonia he was caring for. Neville noticed Luna's sweaty face, bare feet, and her voice coming out from ragged breaths.

"Luna? Is something wrong?" he asked, dropping the watering pail and coming to her aid. She gasped for breath.

"No, no. I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me back to the common room while I was sleepwalking. I do that quite often, and more often than not I end up in random places because either nobody helps me or people think I'm awake. Thanks."

Neville's stomach jumped. "No-no problem, Luna," he said. She smiled and turned to leave. "Wait, Luna?"

"Yes?" she replied lightly, twirling back around to face him. Her blue eyes stared into him, begging him, pressing him to say it. _Come on, it isn't that hard, _Neville thought wildly._ Say it say it say it say-_

"You-you know you talk in your sleep too, right?" Neville said weakly. _No! _

"Yes, I know. I didn't say anything, did I?" Luna asked. _Oh no. I said something to him, something while I was dreaming last night! Oh, this is bad, bad, bad. Almost as bad as when I nearly lost my Spectrespecs! _

"Nothing, just something about Gulping Girbugles?" Neville queried.

"Oh them. They're small creatures that like to play hallucinations on our vision," Luna said matter-of-factly. _Okay, I didn't say anything too embarrassing..._

"So, see you at breakfast?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. And Potions today," she said softly. Luna skipped out the door without a second thought. Of course, her first thought was of Neville.

**Final chapter is coming up! Please review!**

**~macadoodles! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter! =( **

Neville couldn't concentrate at all during Potions class. Which made this class harder than usual, since under normal circumstances, he _still _couldn't understand a word Professor Snape said.

But these weren't normal circumstances.

Luna had said she _loved _him. At least that's what he thought. What if at that moment, her dreams switched and she really meant those loving words for somebody else? Neville wanted to ask her, so badly, but he was still in the process of mustering up enough Gryffindor courage.

The nerves he felt caused his hand to shake, and Neville accidentally dropped his porcupine quills in his potion. _Those were supposed to go in last! _he thought frantically. Neville's potion began to bubble uncontrollably and fizz.

His partner, Terry Boot, noticed the gurgling cauldron and his eyes grew wide with fear. "HIT THE DECK!" he screamed. The class turned in their direction and noticing Neville's overflowing cauldron, dropped to the floor immediately.

Almost instantaneously, Neville's potion exploded, sending his ladle flying out the door and purple goo to splatter across the walls and Snape's precious Potions supplies.

Snape growled as he got up from the floor. Terry ducked away, muttering some excuse about going to find a mop. Neville kept hi face plain, even though he was quaking with fear on the inside with every step Snape took closer to him.

When Snape reached the desk, his finger trailed across the goo-covered ingredients laying splayed across the the table. Neville focused on a bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"Detention, Longbottom. This Saturday, my office. It amazes me that your pureblood status isn't living up to its expectations," Snape sneered. Neville glared at the bookcase, but his ears heard a frightened cry.

"Professor!" a Ravenclaw girl called. "It's Luna, she's been hurt." Snape gave one last leer before sweeping away to look at Luna. Neville sighed, but began to crane his neck, trying to get a look at the girl he had watched over for the past two nights.

Luna got up slowly, clutching her left hand, where the skin was quickly becoming inflamed, spreading up her arm. She tried to keep her emotions under a shield as usual, but the pain was too great. One by one, tears began to slip out of her eyes. The class let out an audible gasp in unison. Luna was known to keep calm, always. If people insulted her, she didn't care. She was full of small smiles and dreamy looks, but never sadness.

"Miss Turpin, please take Miss Lovegood to the infirmary," Snape ordered.

"I'll take her!" Neville blurted, but was silenced by Snape's livid face. Neville backed away.

"You've already caused enough damage. Class, bottle a bit of your potion and leave it on my desk. You're dismissed for now." The class began bustling around to get beakers for their potions. Neville started digging in his bag, but Snape stopped him.

"Not you, Longbottom. Clean up this mess, no magic, and I don't care how long it takes."

Neville groaned, but glanced over at Luna, trying to say sorry with his eyes. But her own misty blue eyes were so glassed over, he wondered if she had even seen him at all.

* * *

Luna didn't know what had come over her. All she knew was that half of her body was dependent on Lisa for support. She walked carefully up the stairs, Lisa murmuring words of encouragement in her ear.

"It's gonna be okay, Luna. We'll get you cleaned up, Madam Pomfrey will take care of you..."

"What happened in there, Lisa?" Luna asked tiredly. She was weak, vulnerable, and she hated the feeling.

"Neville exploded a potion," Lisa said.

"Really? Oh..." Suddenly Luna felt the pain overtake her body and she blacked out.

* * *

Neville scrubbed furiously at the purple glop. It was resistant to most cleaning supplies, and Neville had to waste half an hour mixing cleaning solutions to figure out what would work. But he had to get to Luna. The sooner this was gone, the sooner he could run up to the hospital wing.

Luna's friend, the girl who had taken her to the infirmary, skipped in. Neville looked up and recognised her.

"Hey!" he called out. She glanced at him.

"Oh, hello Neville," she said, picking up her and Luna's bags.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lisa. Lisa Turpin," Lisa responded uneasily.

"Well, Lisa, Lisa Turpin, how's Luna?"

Lisa fidgeted uncomfortably and shifted her feet, avoiding Neville's eyes.

"Lisa, _how's Luna_?" Neville demanded.

"She collapsed on our way to the hospital wing," Lisa said in a small voice. Neville dropped his rag and sprinted out the door. He flew past frightened first years and up the stairs. His adrenaline was kicking in at this point, his mind focused on one person. Snape could give him detention for a month, as long as Luna was okay.

Luna...she was hurt from something that he has caused. Her injury was all his fault. Tears pricked on his eyes, threatening to fall. But he held them back and continued his fierce sprint, nearly knocking down Professor McGonagall.

Neville burst into the hospital wing, unaware of the commotion he had caused.

"Luna! Where is she?" he cried. Madam Pomfrey stared at him with pursed lips.

"She is recovering from her faint," said Madam Pomfrey strictly. "I don't believe she is ready for visitors just yet."

"But-"

"Neville? Is that you?"

Neville looked past Madam Pomfrey and spotted Luna at the farthest end, sitting up in her bed.

"Luna!" he said, relieved. He strode past Madam Pomfrey, who disappeared with a huff, and to Luna's bedside.

Neville sat down in an abandoned chair next to Luna. He took her hand.

"Luna, listen, I know the explosion was all my fault. I'm sorry. I-" Neville was interrupted, not by Luna's voice, but by the smile that was creeping onto her face, growing larger with each word he spoke. Luna didn't show any teeth, but it was a sweet smile nevertheless. "What?" Neville said, confused.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me," Luna answered. When she noticed Neville's bemused face, she continued. "For coming to see me. I don't care that you caused the explosion. There are dangerous amounts of Wrackspurts in Professor Snape's room anyways."

"Um, Wrackspurts?"

"They're invisible creatures that fly in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. They're the reason you can't concentrate in Potions. Wrackspurts."

Neville blinked, trying to remember what he was about to say. That was the thing about Luna. She made your mind wander.

"Luna, I have something to tell you," he started uncertainly.

"Yes?" Luna locked eyes with him. Neville knew he couldn't back down now.

"I...I worry about you. A lot."

"Oh yes. I know. You're like a big brother. But not."

Neville sighed. "Yeah. Um, no. That's not what I was trying to say. Really, I-"

"Less than three." Again, Luna stumped him. "I less than three you," she repeated.

Neville thought back to the days when he was in a Muggle elementary school, when he studied something called math. It sounded familiar. Less than three..okay, but what did that mean?

Like she was reading his thoughts, she continued. "Flip it." Neville processed this information in his mind. Flip it...less than three...OH!

He smiled. "I less than three you too, Luna."

**The end! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**~macadoodles!**


End file.
